To join a web conference, human participants connect their respective client devices to a web conference server over a network. Example client devices include desktop computers, laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, and conference room conferencing devices.
Once the client devices have joined the web conference, each participant is able to provide video and audio to the web conference server. The web conference server then shares the video (e.g., multiple web cameras views, a slide show of a presentation, etc.) and audio (e.g., an aggregate audio signal of all the participants) among the client devices. Accordingly, the participants are able to view visual content, as well as inject comments and ask questions to form a collaborative exchange even though the participants may be scattered among remote locations.